


It's only words

by Mallorysgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallorysgirl/pseuds/Mallorysgirl
Summary: Words are all he has.....
Relationships: Lisa Levene/Romey Sullivan, Stuart Alan Jones/Other(s), Stuart Alan Jones/Vince Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It's only words

Abandonment - UNCOUNTABLE NOUN  
The abandonment of a place, thing, or person is the act of leaving it permanently or for a long time, especially when you should not do so. 

How it was possible for one simple word to cause so much pain Vince would never know. Thinking back, their relationship had never really been equal. Stuart had always held the power and Vince had kidded himself that he was happy with the way things were.   
Vince had once said that unrequited love never had to change, never had to grow up and never had to die. However, without Stuart he was determined to prove him wrong. 

“Woah,” Phil said stopping him falling flat on his face “Maybe you should slow down,” 

Vince had tried rather unsuccessfully to stand up from the table in order to go in pursuit of another drink. 

“Drinking the problem away won’t help,” Phil threw him a sympathetic look before carrying on “You need to forget about Stuart Alan Jones,” 

“Stuart who?” he retorted sarcastically “I need to get laid,”

“No,” Phil cautioned “You need to sleep this off before you do something you regret,”

Vince sighed in defeat, he knew Phil was right, sleeping around wasn’t going to do any good. “Just gonna take a piss,” He told Phil as he made his way past the bar. He planned to drink to forget, forget Stuart Alan Jones the man who broken his heart. Making his way through the crowd he noticed a dark haired, tanned man smiling at him. His heart ached, he reminded him so much Stuart that it would have been very easy to take him home as a substitute. Shaking his head, he knew it was just a fantasy, just like the idea of his best friend wanting more from him. That's why he was taken by surprise when the man followed him into the toilets. 

Pushing Vince against the nearest wall the stranger assaulted his mouth with such passion that it took his breath away. For a second, he allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy that he was getting everything he wanted. But reality has a way of creeping up on you and bringing you to your senses. Vince gently pushed the man away “I’m sorry, I don’t want this,”

Tall, dark and curly looked him up and down surprised “Are you serious?” he asked disgusted “I’m way out of your league and your turning me down?”

“Yeah I’m not in the mood,”

“Probably cause you’re an old man,” he laughed at Vince “Besides I was only pulling you for a bet. The lads didn’t think I’d shag anyone over 30. Wanted to prove them wrong,”

Vince looked down at his feet as the man turned on his heel and walked away. ‘The guy was right, he was well out of my league,’ he thought sighing. ‘Boring, old and ugly. No wonder Stuart had left to go travelling with that guy he had known all of five minutes,’

Even just thinking about it now made his heart ache. Stuart standing before him, tell him that he had made a connection with the twenty-two-year-old gap year student from Germany and that he wanted to see where it went. 

Mr ‘I’m never settling down’ had gone from Manchester’s champion shagger to loved up sugar daddy. Vince had never felt so sick as he had the moment his best friend had told him he was off. He hoped that he managed to hold it together well enough after Stuart’s bombshell. He wished his friend well and left Stuart and Hans to it. He walked for hours, well towards dawn. Just thinking, remembering and wishing that he had had the courage to tell Stuart how he really felt. 

Even if he had the courage it was too late now. He had a Calvin Klein like model draped over his arm, he could never compete with that. So, he admitted defeat, went home and hide from the world. 

Hide for two days, ignored all calls and texts, cried himself to sleep and shut the world out.

The loud banging was enough to wake the dead as he padded across the hallway to the front door, duvet still wrapped around him. The closer he got the louder the pounding became “Vince?” 

He stopped dead, hoping that if he was quiet enough Stuart would go away. 

“VINCE,” 

No such luck! 

Sighing, he pulled the door towards himself and was met by a rather pissed off Mr Jones.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Stuart snapped pushing his way past his friend and making his way into the living room.

“Come in Stuart,” Vince mumbled “Please make yourself at home,”

“Are you avoiding me?” Stuart asked accusingly turning quickly to Vince for answers.

“Of course not,” he lied hoping it was convincing “I’ve... I’ve just felt like shit for the last couple of days,” he motioned to the bed wear and duvet currently wrapped around him. “I’ve slept most of the time,” He looked down feeling a little guilty “I’m sorry I worried you,” 

Stuart look relieved, stepping forward he pulled Vince into a hug that surprised him. “I was worried that you were throwing a strop you twat!”

“Why would I throw a strop?” Vince asked casually pulling back from Stuart, meeting his eyes hoping that they wouldn’t betray him.

“I’m going to be a way for several months Vince,” Stuart answered, “Aren’t you going to miss me,” he pouted.

Vince laughed despite himself “Fuck off twat! Glad to see the back of you. You can be someone else’s problem for a while,” His grin didn’t quite meet his eyes and Stuart knew that.

“You and me tonight….” Stuart began brightly.

“I don’t feel well enough to go out,” Vince lied. Well it was an almost lie, he did feel sick, sick to his stomach at the thought of losing his best friend. There was a pain in his chest too, his heart hurt although he would never publicly admit it.

“Then we’ll stay in,” Stuart responded putting his hands to Vince’s face cupping him gently. “Please Vince,” he beseeched “I leave tomorrow morning, tonight I just want my best friend,” Stuart’s kiss was fleeting but it almost knocked Vince off his feet making his head spin. “Right, I’ll order the Chinese, go grab a shower you stink,” Turning Vince towards the bathroom he pushed him in the direction, pulling the duvet off him as he went.

They’d spent the night curled up on the sofa under the duvet, watching crap tv, eating takeaway and taking the piss out of each other. It was perfect, it was like the last sixteen years hadn’t passed them by in a heartbeat. 

They were just Stuart and Vince. 

He woke in the early hours curled up in Stuart’s arms, they had both fallen asleep on the sofa with Vince between Stuart’s legs, back against his chest. It couldn’t have been comfortable for him, but Vince was too content to move. He wasn’t sure how he was going to cope without the cocksure Irishman who had come blazing into his life like a tornado, throwing everything up in the air.

Stuart was the first person he had actually been himself around, he didn’t have to put up a pretence, he could just be Vince. Sweet, geeky Vince who over thought everything, who did not know when to shut up. Stuart accepted all of him and never judged. He had fancied him from the moment he saw him standing at the front of the room being introduced to the class. He looked so confident, so comfortable in himself that Vince was naturally drawn to him. He fell in love with him soon after, that bank holiday that they stolen a bottle of Vodka from the local shop. Tipping up at Hazel’s off their faces, trying hard to look sober. 

They failed.

That night Stuart stayed over for the first time. They squeezed into his single bed curled up in each other’s arms. It was innocent and pure, just cuddled up like they were now. From that moment on, Vince had always wanted so much more.

Turning slightly in Stuart’s arms Vince looked up at his lips. It would have been so easy to just reach up and kiss him. It wouldn’t be the first time they had, but this time it would be different. This time he wouldn’t stop. This time he would take Stuart by the hand and lead him into the bedroom. Pull him down onto the bed and show him over and over again how good they could be together.

But he wasn’t that brave. 

He would just settle for waking him before taking him by the hand and leading him into the bedroom to sleep, knowing that he would be gone in the morning and out of his life.

************

Leaning back against the wall in the gent’s toilets, the painful memories that he had just recalled had become too much to bear. He had to get out of there, just go before he ended up feeling anymore humiliation. 

Quickly making his way through the crowd, dodging the many punters dancing he made his way to the door, taking some deep breaths as the cold northern air hit him. He’d text Phil shortly to tell him he had headed home. 

Pulling his jacket tightly around himself he didn’t notice the figure following close behind him.


End file.
